


Touch the sky

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: #ficletinstruments [8]
Category: Shadowhunters, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi, Playgrounds, Swing Set, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: When different worlds collide, something wonderful may arise.





	Touch the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> #ficletinstruments week 12 **Prompt:** Misperception - One character has always thought something was true. Another demonstrates how wrong they are.

Kieran sat at the beach near the Los Angeles Institute on a flat rock, his feet dangling casually in the water. He watched as Cristina and Mark train with these long sticks. Mark had told him the name, but he already forgot it. It wasn’t necessary for him to know that. 

Kieran had learned a lot about humans from his Shadowhunter, during their time together at the Wild Hunt, but even more since Cristina came into his life, or rather, enriched their lives. 

He enjoyed watching the elegant movements of the fighters. It was like a dance, powerful but deliberate, led with momentum and yet with caution, always mindful not to hurt the other.

He remembered a certain evening when he had accompanied Mark and Cristina on patrol. And indeed they found the demons on a deserted mundae playground. After the fight Kieran had looked around with curious interest. He had heard of such places, but had never seen something like this before. There was no such thing at the Unseelie Court.  
Laughing, Mark and Cristina ran to a device which they explained to Kieran as a swing set. 

Kieran followed their enthusiastic example a little more hesitantly. Mark and Cristina each sat on one of the four seats and pushed off the ground with their feet.  
„Is that not intended for little children?“ Kieran asked as he sat down warily.

Cristina and Mark exchanged mischievous glances. Mark got up from his seat on the swing set. He walked over to Kieran, put his hand over Kieran’s, who held onto the chain, and stood behind him, very closely. Kieran could feel his body heat in his back. 

Cristina, who had followed Mark, stood in front of him. She reached into the links of the chains above Kieran’s hands and pulled herself up. She bent her knees and squeezed her legs on the right and left side past his hips until she was comfortably sitting on Kieran’s lap. Her arms wrap around the neck of the faerie prince, as Mark pulled the chains of the swing back to him and released them with a push. 

Kieran was impressed by their confidence that he will not let Cristina fall off his lap, despite the rather unfamiliar movement on the swing set and the need to at least hold onto the chains with one hand. He quickly put an arm around Cristina’s waist. 

Every time they approach the ground, Mark’s pushing hands in his back made them fly even higher than before.  
He felt free, almost weightless. Not to compare with a ride on Windspear high above the battlefields of this world.

His thoughts, his feelings that flowed through Kieran were far from those of an innocent child enjoying his carefree time on the playground. This was ensured by the beautiful woman sitting in his lap and the presence of his lover standing behind him, which he was extremely aware of. 

Cristina laughed happily.  
Mark laughed happily.  
They were together.  
They were happy.


End file.
